


Change Enough

by YourFadedGlory (HisNameWasAce)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Ficlet, Sassy Clint Barton, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Tony Stark Is a Bad Bro, Tony Stark Needs a reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisNameWasAce/pseuds/YourFadedGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow clap reverberated around the room, Clint’s voice cutting through the silence. “The Futurist gentlemen! The Futurist is here! He sees all. He knows what’s best for you, whether you like it or not.” It was a snarl, tinged in a vehement bitterness that Tony had never heard from the archer.</p>
<p> Or, an expanded take on Clint and Tony's Raft conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Enough

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _**“There's no way to rule innocent men. The only power any government has is the power to crack down on criminals. Well, when there aren't enough criminals, one makes them. One declares so many things to be a crime that it becomes impossible for men to live without breaking laws.”**_  
>  ― Ayn Rand

A slow clap reverberated around the room, Clint’s voice cutting through the silence. “The _Futurist_ gentlemen! The _Futurist_ is here! He sees all. He knows what’s best for you, whether you like it or not.” It was a snarl, tinged in a vehement bitterness that Tony had never heard from the archer.

 

“Gimme a break, Barton.” Tony approached the cell, something that felt a whole lot like guilt knotted up in his stomach, while anger tried to pull it undone. “I had no idea they’d put you here, c’mon.”

 

 “Yeah well you knew they’d put us somewhere, Tony.” Clint shook his head, eyes cold when he lifted his chin and spit at the floor that stood in between them.

 

“Yeah, but not some super-max floating ocean pokey. You know this place is for maniacs, this is a place for—”

 

“Criminals.” Clint stood, levering his weight off the steel cot and leaning against the bars that kept him caged in. He was holding himself differently, favoring his left side, like he was hurt. “Criminals, Tony. I think that’s the word you’re looking for, right?” Clint arched his eyebrows, the bruises purpling under his skin like smears of violet under the harsh florescent lights. “It didn’t used to mean me—or Sam, or Wanda. But here we are.”

 

“Because you broke the law.”

 

“Yeah,” Clint scoffed, pacing away from the bars.

 

“I didn’t make you,” Tony pointed out.

 

“La la la la la la la.”

 

“You read it, you broke it.” Tony leaned in, almost close enough to feel the cold metal of the bars against his battered face. “You’re all grown up with a wife and kids. I don’t understand. Why didn’t you think about them before you chose the wrong side?” Tony asked, knowing he’d crossed a line by dragging Laura and kids into the conversation. He took a few steps back as Clint rose off the cot, even weighted with injuries there was something primal and dangerous in the way he stalked toward the bars of the cell.

 

“You better watch your back with this guy,” Clint said, his warning carrying throughout the Raft. Everyone listening, every one of Ross’ cronies and Ross himself now privy to the existence of his family. Betrayal rose like bile in his throat and he slammed his hands against the bars. “There’s a chance he’s going to break it.”

 

Tony stiffened, his steps faltering but not stopping.

 

“What are you going to do, Tony?” Clint called, slamming his hands against the bars, ignoring how they ached. “What are you going to do when people see the truth behind the Accords? What’s going to happen when they realize they’re nothing but a pawn on the government’s new list of human weapons? Serving should be a choice Stark, not an obligation!” He raged against metal that confined him until there was a sweeping moment of pain as the bars came alive with electricity.

 

“Clint!” Sam’s shout echoed in the sudden silence, his gaze sliding from Tony to the prone archer, twitching with aftershocks on floor of his cell.

 

Tony was frozen, listening to the hum of the current as it swept around the room, keeping the others a few hesitant feet from the bars. “Turn it off,” Tony croaked, looking to the cameras, looking through them to the men he knew were watching in one control room or another. “They’re not a threat, turn it off!”

 

“Aren’t we though?” Clint asked, pushing himself up on shaking arms, a mix of drool and blood dripping from his chin in strings. He looked up at Tony from his knees, the smile on his split lips devoid of any kind of happiness. “Isn’t that why we’re here, because we’re _dangerous_?” Clint laughed, deep and guttural, tears shining at the corners of his eyes.

 

“Clint,” Tony took an aborted step toward the archer’s cell.

 

“Is this what you envisioned, Tony? Is this what you saw when you saw a suit of armor around the world?” Clint let his head loll forward, sapped of the strength it took to hold it up. “Ultron—Ultron said we couldn’t save the world without changing it. Is this change enough?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers was an ass.
> 
> I'm sick and fucking tired of people acting like Tony wasn't one too. Tony Stark was wrong about the accords, his childhood damage does not absolve him of his wrong doings.


End file.
